Talk:Divas Las Vegas/@comment-24722784-20140626213246/@comment-5636034-20140702102611
Just before the group is announced, the competition director says, "Okay, here we go. Highest Elite Junior Small Group. 3rd place, Rapture. 2nd place junior, Prodigy [my emphasis on Prodigy]. And, 1st place Elite Junior Small Group, entry number 46, Brat Pack." Whoever is standing to the left (and behind) Chloe L. is largely obscured by the competition director, but that person has bare arms and shoulders, with a dark bottom: At awards, the entire team, including Maddie, are wearing ALDC jackets that cover their shoulders in black (2 types of jacket, but both with dark shoulders.) But here is someone circled at awards wearing a black bottom with bare arms and bare shoulders: According to the detailed spoiler posted online over a month before broadcast (and which makes no mention of Maddie or Chloe having solos), "the ALDC girls won the group dance, but they absolutely should not have. There was a hip hop dance emphasis that was beyond phenomenal that should have won hands down." This event was in Las Vegas, where Chloe Nguyen is from. Here's a YouTube video of Chloe Nguyen performing as a hip hop team member of The Prodigy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOY7S1Zw_Es Screenshot of Chloe Nguyen from the above YouTube: Closeup of the girl dancing at awards in this episode: It's the same "The Prodigy" shirt (with different dark pants.) Event in Las Vegas. Chloe Nguyen from Las Vegas. Prodigy is the word announced as 2nd for group awards on the broadcast. Chloe Nguyen performs for The Prodigy hip hop group. Spoiler said a hip hop group should have won, but was 2nd. Chloe N. in the YouTube hip-hop video is wearing a The Prodigy shirt with bare shoulders. The girl dancing at awards is wearing the same shirt with dark pants. The girl next to Chloe L. has bare shoulders and a dark bottom. Chloe N. has a similar complexion to the girl in awards. Etc. So... I think it's probably Chloe Nguyen standing next to (and some steps behind) Chloe Lukasiak when she is holding the award. ---- I might be wrong about naming Chloe Nguyen specifically in the above. But... there are already too many reasons to doubt that Chloe L. and Maddie had solos in this episode: *Lack of video of them performing *Lack of pictures with either in solo costumes *No documented (or to now, undocumented) names for their solos *No mention of Chloe or Maddie performing solos in the extremely detailed and accurate spoilers posted online over a month before broadcast (and only three days after the competition.) Maddie and Chloe having solos aren't trivial items that someone would forget to mention in a long, in-depth post about the event. *Dances aren't one of the things studio members are really supposed to keep secret; it's the placings that studio members are supposed to be quiet about *Brooke and Paige hadn't performed their solos when Chloe is talking about Abby being mean in the extra. Brooke is warming up in her solo costume, getting ready to perform. In this same extra, Kelly is saying they later need to do well in their solos (Brooke's and Paige's) and the group dance. Awards hadn't happened yet, so Chloe couldn't have already won at this competition. ---- What is Chloe L. talking about in the extra? It was a (different) competition where Abby was trying to say Maddie deserved to win, rather than Chloe. It was a long competition, so long that Abby could make up a semi-plausible story of the judges become "delirious" because it was so late in the day. Abby was saying that if Maddie would have danced first, she would have won. The order of solos in Nationals 90210 broadcast was: Maddie, Justice, Brooke, Mackenzie, and lastly Chloe. IMO, Abby was saying Chloe didn't deserve her national title, and that's what Chloe was upset about.